Of Baby Birds and Bats
by kitten4979
Summary: 40 weeks is all it takes to change two peoples lives forever. Dick/Babs. Could take place in new-52, but pulling things from pre-52 and DCAU as well, so... I'll call this an AU Dick/Babs love story.
1. Week One

**Week One**

 _In the first week of your pregnancy, there's no baby-yet! But a growing fetus will be there very soon. You probably don't know you're pregnant (or rather, about to be!), but you're well on your way. Your conception date is considered to be two weeks after the last day of your last menstrual period. You won't notice anything yet, but if you're trying to conceive and think it's about to happen, nix alcohol and smoking and replace those vices with prenatal vitamins._

Barbara Gordon can't shake the feeling that she is being watched. Sure, she's standing next to Timothy Drake-Wayne, heir to Wayne family fortune, at another charity function. But this feels different. This isn't the usual gossip hounding paparazzi stare. This is more like…stalking. She feels like she is being hunted, like she is prey.

She sighs, trying to shake her uneasiness. She wishes she was on patrol already. She desperately wants out of this suffocating room and feel Gotham breeze through her hair. But no, she and Tim drew the short straws. Jason Todd was default on patrol since he was, well, technically speaking…dead. Cassandra Cain and Damian Wayne had made their pleasantries before feigning homework as excuses to leave, dashing off to the cave and taking off into the Gotham night.

Barbara likes Tim. She really does. But he's just not…him. While Tim is pleasant to hang out with, he's not her lifelong co-conspirator at functions like these. No, that person is six feet under and has been for nearly a year now. She misses him more than she would like to admit, still visiting his grave monthly.

She spies a waiter passing by with flutes of champagne and grabs two glasses. She downs them both, trying to get him out of her mind.

 **a/n:** inspired by AnthroQueen's story Obstetrics and Gynecology.


	2. Week Two

**Week Two**

 _There's no fetus kicking around inside you, but you're ovulating, which is the best time for one to be conceived. Your egg is patiently waiting for a strong swimmer sperm to fertilize it. Most tests can't determine whether or not you're pregnant just yet. We bet the suspense is killing you! Your body ramps up its production of progesterone to prepare for a baby and is hard at work making sure your little guy or girl can grow._

She still can't shake the feeling that she is being watched. But, God, she's tired after a long night of patrol with Spoiler. So she crawls through her open window and pulls her cowl off before she properly scans her room. Then she hears a familiar voice say her name from the darkness.

What…in…the…holy…fuck…

Her body reacts before her brain can process the scene before her. She lunges at the intruder, punching and kicking wildly. He tries his best to defend himself.

She seethes as her fist connects with his pretty nose. She was at his funeral. She wept during the service. She visits his grave on a monthly basis. How dare he rise from the dead? Who the hell does he think he is? Jason? Oh, hell no. Damn Batboys. Richard John Grayson has some explaining to do.

She comes at him with a roundhouse kick, but he catches her foot, spinning and pinning her to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Babs. I never meant to hurt you," he pleads, his ice blue eyes staring into her emerald green ones.

She snarls at him. But then he dips his head down ever so slightly towards hers. His grip on her wrists loosens. His eyes begin to wander downward from her face. She knows that she should kick him off of her. But…

He's alive.

Dick is alive.

A fire ignites between them. They begin kissing each other violently. Her anger and hurt dissipates. She is too caught up in the moment, in relishing that her best friend is alive and on top of her.

They claw at each other's clothes, desperate for their bodies to finally meet again.

The first time is fast and frenzied on the floor of her bedroom.

The second is slippery and sudsy as they shower and wash the grime of the city from each other.

The third is tender and sweet, having finally made it to her bed.

It is as the sun rises over Gotham with Dick playing with her hair as she hugs his naked torso that they realize that they hadn't used a condom all night.


	3. Week Three

**Week Three**

 _Your baby's appearance, sex, and even some of his or her personality and intelligence are determined at fertilization. You may experience spotting this week when your egg implants itself into the uterine wall. This will be lighter than a normal period and is actually one of the first signs of pregnancy._

Between Tim and Barbara's hacking skills, they have been able to convince the world that Dick Grayson was never Nightwing and definitely not dead. No, he had taken a leave of absence from the BPD to "find himself" before the crisis and had just returned from his around the world trip. He had no idea that this story was in circulation.

He laughs easily at the Vicki Vale's questions, waving them off as ludicrous. He always was a charmer, a consummate performer. Before the interview wraps up, she throws in one last question – what does Dick hope for his future now that he's back? His answer makes Barbara's stomach do somersaults.

"Marry the girl who has always had my heart. Have kids with her. Live happily after with her. Our timing has always been off, but this trip has made me understand that I am finally, truly ready," he smiles. "I'm home and I'm never going to leave again."

Barbara sucks in her breath. She feels seven pairs of eyes stare at her. It is Steph, naturally, that breaks the silence.

"Ohmygod, your kids are going to be so cute with your hair and his eyes!"

"And smart," Tim adds.

"Tt," Damian snorts. "Let's not forget Grayson's aerial abilities."

The Bat kids continue to bicker as Bruce and Alfred beam at her. She is relieved when she feels her phone ring so she can leave the room.


	4. Week Four

**Week Four**

 _Your embryo splits into two parts this week. One becomes the placenta, which will deliver oxygen and nutrients to your baby, and the other is the growing and developing embryo itself. You'll probably experience breast tenderness around this time, which makes putting a bra on in the morning a chore. You might have a heightened sensitivity to certain smells, too, so be careful about the fragrances you wear and even who you eat lunch next to in the office, because you're more likely to get nauseous from anything too stinky!_

Batgirl and Red Hood are working surveillance on the docks. The night has progressed quietly. Too quietly. Jason sighs as he stretches and stands. He slightly prowls to the other side of the roof to smoke a cigarette. Barbara keeps her eyes on the dock, waiting for some sort of suspicious activity to begin. But then the smell of the little cancer stick wafts her way and it makes her queasy.

"Hood," she mumbles.

He quickly tosses the cigarette over the edge of the roof and stalks back to their hiding place.

"'Sup, Batsy?" he asks as he crouches back down.

The stench of smoke clings to his leather jacket, his mask, his breath. It assaults her nostrils and she feels bile begin to rise.

She barely makes it to a quiet corner before she loses her dinner.

"No more chili dogs," she manages to choke out between retches.


	5. Week Five

**Week Five**

 _Your baby's heart beats for the first time this week, but you and your doctors won't be able to hear it just yet. The embryo is divided into three layers now, each of which will develop into different organs and parts of your baby. Your hormones are raging, and you may be, too. Mood swings are common beginning this week, so make sure to get enough sleep, because nothing is worse than being grumpy_ _and_ _tired!_

She keeps waiting for Dick to run for the hills and leave her again. Her usually wonderful perfect memory brain is trying to drive her insane.

She's not pretty enough.

She's not rich enough.

She's not tall enough.

She's not Kori.

When Barbara is rational, she knows it's not fair to compare herself to an exotic alien princess. But she has been far from rational lately. Nothing seems to shake this deep rooted fear, though Dick tries his damnedest to convince her that he's not going anywhere.

He transfers from BPD to GCPD.

He spends more nights with her than not.

He leaves his toothbrush in her bathroom.

He creates a drawer for himself in her dresser.

He casually brings up moving to a larger place together one evening.

While crashing with her and Frankie in an apartment in Burnside is great, he thinks he's found the perfect place for just the two of them.

The Clocktower.

It's the perfect distance for him to commute to GCPD and for her consulting job at Wayne Tower. Plus, there is plenty of room for them to train and store their gear. It could be their headquarters instead of the cave. He rambles about all the great things about the place.

But all Barbara hears is that he is already building a future for the both of them. Together.

She shuts him up with a scorching kiss and he realizes then that he has finally gotten through her thick skull.


	6. Week Six

**Week Six**

 _Your baby has tripled in size and now has a regular heartbeat-and it's about twice as fast as the average adult heart rate! His or her brainwaves can also be recorded at six weeks. You're probably dealing not only with mood swings and sore breasts now, but also nausea and possibly diarrhea, too. Great, right? But remember that there's an amazing reward for all this work!_

The family joins at Wayne Manor for the first - of what Alfred hopes is a - weekly Sunday supper. Jason and Damian hide in a dark corner, having agreed to a truce for the afternoon as they combine forces to torment Tim, who is canoodling on a sofa with Steph. Bruce and Dick are locked in a game of chess in front of the roaring fireplace while Cassandra observes them.

Barbara is locked inside one of the many bathrooms inside the mansion.

She can't understand why she can't seem to kick this stomach bug. Her breasts are sore enough that even Dick's attempt at feather light attention to them makes her hiss in pain. She feels tears threaten to overflow from her emerald eyes when she watches a sappy commercial. All of the signs for her monthly visitor are there, but it has yet to arrive - much to her annoyance.

Not surprisingly though, Alfred's home cooking seems to be what she needs to settle her stomach and brighten her mood. She and Dick stay until it is time for patrol. She still has a paper to write and Dick is on call at the station. After they put on their coats, they hug each family member good-bye with promises to be back next week. Cassandra pulls Barbara into a fierce hug.

"Congratulations for baby," she whispers into her mentor's ear.


	7. Week Seven

**Week Seven**

 _Your baby's facial features are starting to develop as tiny dark spots on his or her face, and he or she is starting to move (though you won't be able to feel it just yet). Your little one is also getting a much more complex brain than he or she had last week. You may notice that your jeans feel a bit tight now-maybe the way they do after you've eaten a big sandwich. Your skin may change as well, and it could be for the better (the "pregnancy glow") or for worse (hormonal acne breakouts). We're crossing our fingers that it's the former!_

Barbara has no time to mull over what Cass had whispered into her ear because Gotham City has descended into pure madness, thanks to The Joker and Scarecrow. The Bat kids make their last stand at GCPD because if they're going to go down, they're going to do it amongst allies.

In the middle of the battle, sensing what may be the end of all of them, Nightwing grabs Batgirl's arm.

"BG, will you marry me?" he asks before punching a fear induced citizen in the jaw.

She gapes at him. "I don't think now's the best time!" she exclaims as she kicks another in the stomach.

"Now may be the only time!" Nightwing screams as they resume fighting, back to back. "I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?"

Batgirl turns and stares into Nightwing's ice blue eyes. She sees her future, however short or long it may be, with him.

"HOOD!" she shouts. "Marry us!"

Somewhere in the crowd, Red Hood yells back, "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

They hear his gun fire off a round of rubber bullets.

"HOOD! NOW!" Nightwing demands as he grasps Batgirl's hand.

Red Hood reloads his gun and scowls at the couple. "Fine, then!"

He aims at one drugged citizen and begins, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Shoot. "…to nail your crazy ass to the wall, you freaky nightmare." Shoot.

Impatiently, Nightwing takes over, "BG, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do," she grins.

"Great," he smiles back as they take out their escrima sticks and flip away from each other.

"Nightwing," she calls out. "…do you take me…" Punch. "…to be your wife…" Kick. "…in sickness and in health…" Duck. "…with health being the less likely?"

"I do."

Red Hood can't help but smile under his mask. "As your internet ordained minister, I now pronounce you…" Shoot. "You may kiss…" Shoot. "You may kiss…" Shoot. "Just kiss." Shoot. Reload.

As they do, Batman flies over, spraying the city with antidote to the toxin.

The honorable Reverend J. Peter Todd files the marriage papers for Richard John Grayson and Barbara Gordon the next morning.

Inspired by the headcanon: post/90870525918


	8. Week Eight

**Week Eight**

 _Your baby is starting to develop fingers and toes as well as some tiny facial features. He or she and has also quadrupled in size! Cravings aren't a myth! You may want pickles and ice cream, but bear in mind that you really only need an extra 300 calories a day to nourish your little one (600 if you're twice as lucky and expecting twins), so you may want to choose pickles or ice cream-or ideally, something a little healthier._

They take Wayne Enterprise's private jet to a small private island off the coast of Fiji for their weeklong honeymoon.

They spend most of the time in a naked state, much to Dick's delight. They eat breakfast naked. They swim in the blue ocean naked. They lie on the white sand naked. They sleep naked. Dick wonders if he really did die and go to heaven. Here on the island with Barbara is the happiest he has ever been. There is no Nightwing or Batgirl. Just Dick and Babs under the bright sun, watching their skins bronze, free of tan lines or worries.

Because Dick has no idea how to turn on a stove and they are on a well deserved vacation, they eventually put clothes on to ride back to Fiji for dinners. Barbara feasts on the local food. She cannot seem to be able to get enough fresh seafood or coconut into her mouth. There is not a dish she has not fallen in love with.

When their time ends, Dick jokes with her as they load the plane.

"Married life seems to be agreeing with you, Mrs. Grayson."

Barbara smirks, "What makes you say that, Husband Wonder?"

He encircles her with his arms around her waist and kisses her nose, "You're glowing."

Barbara laughs as she pushes his chest, "We've been in the sun all week."

Dick lifts an eyebrow, "Oh, is that all we've done?"

Barbara blushes furiously at the memories of their week spent tangled up with each other on nearly every surface of the villa.

"That's right," he smirks before he dares to poke her tummy, "But I guess we didn't get enough exercise in this week after all."

She playfully scowls at him as she turns to board the aircraft. "Shut up, Grayson."

Cass's congratulations echo in the back of her mind as Gotham City enters into view. She subconsciously rubs her stomach as they land.


	9. Week Nine

**Week Nine**

 _Your baby's head is probably about the same size as the rest of his or her body. Your little one is developing his or her organs-including the very reproductive organs that could make your baby a parent one day! You may feel dizzy or urinate more often because of your increased blood volume, which can also cause your veins to bulge a bit or even lead to nosebleeds. As uncomfortable and unpleasant as these are, that extra blood is keeping your baby healthy and safe, so soldier on, mama!_

She's Barbara freaking (Gordon) Grayson. She's Batgirl. She goes toe to toe with Gotham's biggest baddies on a nightly basis.

So why is she scared of a small box with a stick in it?

She's always wanted to have children with Dick. She's dreamed of a boy with his dark hair and her green eyes and a girl with her fiery red hair and his ice blue eyes for as long as she could remember. John and Mary. Just the four of them…and maybe a dog.

But those plans are for the future. She's not ready to give up being Batgirl yet. While she embraced becoming Oracle, there is nothing compared to being able to physically beat up a bad guy; to be able to fly through the air, bending and twisting with the wind in her hair; to share quiet moments on rooftops with Dick and the rest of the Bat family.

The urge to pee again hits her, so she decides to go for it. She tears open the foil and does her business. She doesn't need to wait long. One pink line appears. Then another.

Cassandra always knows.


	10. Week Ten

**Week Ten**

 _Your baby went from an embryo to a full-blown fetus in week 10. In this stage, his or her fingers and toes are emerging, bones are hardening and kidneys are producing urine. We bet your skin looks amazing right about now. Your body's production of progesterone and hCG stimulate your oil glands, making your face smoother and more supple-giving you that special pregnancy glow!_

Barbara can't sleep. She is pacing her room, surrounded by moving boxes and crates at two in the morning. Damn heartburn.

"Have you told him yet?" Batman asks from the darkness of her fire escape into her open window.

She rubs her abdomen.

"I don't know how to," she sighs. Then she cocks an eyebrow at the brooding Dark Crusader. "Wait, how do you know? Did Cass tell you?"

"World's greatest detective for a reason, Barbara," he smirks as he climbs in. "I would venture a guess that you're pretty early in your pregnancy, judging by the morning sickness and no noticeable bump yet."

Barbara sinks onto her bed and places her face in her hands. "How do I tell him, B? I don't even know if he wants this; if we're ready for this. We just eloped last month!"

"He deserves to know," he murmurs as he kneels before her, taking her hands away from her face. "And the longer you wait, the harder it will be."

"Harder what will be?" Nightwing grins largely as he swings through the window. He takes in the image of Batman kneeling before his wife and knits his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

Barbara takes a deep breath and looks at Dick with love while praying for the best, "I'm pregnant."


	11. Week Eleven

**Week Eleven**

 _Your baby can actually breathe underwater, and he or she is doing just that: Inhaling amniotic fluid to help develop strong lungs. Pretty amazing, right? Chances are, this is when you'll first start to show, or at least feel a bit bloated-and your breasts are probably growing quite a bit, too. Embrace these changes! There's a lot of magic happening in there._

Dick's face feels like it is going to split in two from his giant smile. He can see the headlines now: "Richard Grayson, ward of the billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne, is having a baby with the daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon - the wonderfully gorgeous, smart, talented, and sexy Barbara Gordon… who also happens to be his wife that he secretly married a month ago!"

Oh, the press is going to have a field day once the news breaks. But right now, he doesn't care - he is going to be a father. A father! He can barely keep himself still in the waiting room of Dr Leslie Thompkins' clinic. When Barbara told him the news that night, he had wanted to shout it from the rooftops; proclaim it to the world right then and there... once his urge to punch Batman in the face and his fears were abated, that is.

Barbara places her hand on his knee to try to calm him, but he continues to bounce, imagining his little boy or girl on his lap. Oh, all the things he is going to teach the newest little Grayson. They'll obviously be flexible, considering his acrobatic background along with Barbara's gymnastics skill. Maybe they'll be able to do a quadruple flip, like him. Wouldn't that be spectacular?

A sonographer finally calls them back to an exam room. Barbara lies on the table while Dick takes a seat beside her. They smile nervously to each other as the tech rolls Barbara's shirt up, exposing her belly and squeezing a cold gel on her.

"Are you ready?" the technician asks. Both Barbara and Dick nod. "Here we go," she assures them.

The room is filled with a whooshing noise once the wand touches Barbara's stomach.

"What is that?" Dick asks, concerned.

"That," the sonographer smiles, "is your baby's heartbeat."


	12. Week Twelve

**Week Twelve**

 _Your baby's getting strong! You can't tell, but there's a lot of flexing muscles and rocking reflexes going on inside there, and she or she can feel when you put your hand on your tummy-but you won't be able to feel any kicking back just yet. You've got a lot going on this week, mama-to-be! Your uterus has expanded enough to start showing a true baby bump, and there will likely be a little less pressure on your bladder; this means fewer trips to the bathroom. Your vision may blur slightly from fluid retention, which is normal, but give your doctor a heads-up just in case, as blurred vision can be a sign of other issues as well._

They decide to tell Barbara's father the good news before confirming the rest of the Bat family's suspicions. Barbara insists on cooking dinner at Jim's apartment. As the lasagna bakes in the oven, the trio converse as they watch a Gotham Knights game. Once dinner is on the table, Barbara clears her throat.

"Daddy, Dick and I have some news for you," she smiles as she covers Dick's hand with her owns.

Jim Gordon frowns. The last time they had news for him, he found out that his baby girl had eloped with an allegedly dead man. But he gives her a small smile as he wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"What is it, honey?"

Jim's heart can't help but swell as he watches Barbara's face begin to glow.

"You're going to be a granddaddy!" she squeals, shaking with what Jim hopes is excitement.

"Congratulations, baby," he grins as he leans over to kiss his daughter's cheek. He reaches across the table to shake Dick's hand.

The rest of the dinner goes on normally. When it is time to clean up, Jim insists that Barbara sit in the den and put her feet up to rest. She doesn't argue and gives her father a quick peck on the cheek before kissing her husband and leaving the room.

"So…" Dick grins at the Commissioner. Then his eyes widen in shock and fear as the older man has his service pistol targeted at his chest. "Whoa," he says with his hands up.

"I will ask you this once, Grayson," Jim threatens lowly.

Dick gulps, "Yes, sir."

"Is the baby the reason why you married my baby girl? Because of the scandal it would cause? Because I don't care whose ward you are or how damn fine of a detective you are. I will not hesitate to make you disappear from this earth for real this time."

Dick blinks slowly, "No, sir. I meant what I said during my interview. Barbara has always had my heart. I've loved her since before I knew what love meant."

Jim nods once and holsters his pistol, "Good. Now, let's get these dishes done. But just remember that if you break her heart, the Gotham SWAT Team works for me and I won't hesitate to turn the Bat signal on to hunt your ass down."


	13. Week Thirteen

**Week Thirteen**

 _Your baby's organs are done forming, and his or her eyes are moving toward the center of her face instead of the side. She can even suck her thumb now. (Awww!) Your belly is still growing, and your hormones may be making you clumsy: Relaxin, a chemical your body releases during pregnancy, loosens your ligaments and joints. Be careful with your fine china!_

Barbara cannot believe the audacity of some people. She seethes at the television as Summer Gleeson gleefully slanders her name to the city of Gotham.

"That's right, folk," the reporter chirps. "Gotham's top cop's daughter is being shown here at the annual Black and Blue Gala with two glasses of champagne in her hands, tripping over her two feet drunk as a skunk!"

Barbara roars as she prepares to hurl the closest object to her at her screen. But her charming husband gently stops her. He calmly takes the book from her and slides behind her.

"Why do you care what she says?" he murmurs as he begins to massage her shoulders. He feels her muscles tense. "Does it really matter? Everyone who knows you knows the truth already. You weren't drunk, you were holding my and Bruce's glasses as we were shaking the Mayor's hands. You tripped over the hem of your dress and you were wearing insanely high heels. What is the big deal?"

"Because," the fiery redhead begins to sputter. "She is flat out lying and smearing my name!" She quickly rises from the loveseat. "I'm going to set that Vicki Vale wannabe and all of Gotham City straight."

Dick hops over the back of the couch and switches the channel as he hears Barbara in the next room.

"Hello, Clark? It's Barbara. Are you ready for an exclusive? Dick and I are married and expecting a baby."


	14. Week Fourteen

**Week Fourteen**

 _Remember how your little guy learned to suck his thumb last week? This week all that effort is giving him those chubby cheeks you'll love. You probably have more energy than you did before, and chances are, your nausea and moodiness are curbed a bit. Use some of that extra get-up-and-go to head to the gym, or try a few pregnancy workouts at home._

Barbara can't believe what a difference the beginning of the second trimester is in comparison to the last month. Most of her nausea has passed and she feels more energetic – though she is still prone to afternoon naps after dinner before Dick goes out for patrol.

She settles back into her role as the family's information broker from the Clocktower, though she doesn't stay up as late as the rest of the Bats. Bruce is sure to send Dick home first if it is a slow night in Gotham. No one dares to complain if they don't agree with Batman's decision.

She sits propped in bed with her laptop as she sips her cup of tea. Batman and Robin are perched on top of Wayne Tower; Spoiler and Black Bat are near GCPD headquarters; Red Hood is checking in on his turf; Red Robin is at the Cave. So where is Nightwing? She scans her screen for beloved. When she is unable to find him, she frowns and places a hand on her slightly protruding belly.

Then she hears the familiar chime of his entry into the tower.

"Hey," he grins as he pokes his head into their bedroom. "Sorry, but Shake Shack was packed tonight."

She rolls her eyes, "Probably because some yahoo tweeted that they heard Nightwing tell Red Hood that they would be there."

Dick scrunches his nose, "Sorry, I guess Jason and I were talking kinda loud."

Barbara laughs, "You are forgiven. Now give me my food before I get hangry."


	15. Week Fifteen

**Week Fifteen**

 _Your bambino can make facial expressions now! But don't worry if it looks like there's some frowning or scowling going on in there-it's not a reflection of his or her actual feelings. Baby's just enjoying new skills and showing off what he or she can do! You may notice skin darkening in certain parts of your face and body around week 15. This is normal and will likely fade a few months after you give birth, but may never go away completely. Sunscreen can help minimize the darkening._

It is official.

Barbara can no longer fit into her jeans.

She pilfers one of Dick's button up shirts and struggles into a pair of leggings before heading out with Dinah and Frankie.

"It's time," she moodily says over lunch at a local bistro.

Both women give very un-Birds of Prey-like squeals of excitement.

"FINALLY!" Dinah exclaims, clapping her hands.

"We get to take you SHOPPING!" Frankie pumps a fist into the air.

"Who would have guessed having a knocked up friend would turn two of the most badass women I know into such girly girls?" Barbara mutters as she stabs at her salad.

Dinah sniffs, "Please. It's the fact that we get to torment you that's getting us excited. I know of no creature in this universe who hates shopping as much as you."

Frankie grins evilly at Barbara. "She's right," she agrees. "This is going to be epic."

"Plus, Bruce insists on paying for it all," Dinah smirks as she waves a platinum Wayne Enterprises credit card. "Hope you have comfy shoes on."

Barbara scowls at her best friends, "I hate you both."


	16. Week Sixteen

**Week Sixteen**

 _Your baby's skeleton is continuing to mature from cartilage into bone, but it's still flexible to allow a smooth, easy trip through the birth canal. The umbilical cord is fully developed. We know, we know-you probably don't want to hear about it, but constipation, bloating, gas, and indigestion are a big part of pregnancy, and a lot of these symptoms are more prevalent right now. And guess what's to blame? That's right: your hormones!_

Clark Kent's exclusive on Dick and Barbara's whirlwind wedding and impending baby breaks just as Barbara is no longer able to hide her baby bump. The paparazzi go wild and stake out the Clocktower at all hours, making it difficult for Dick to sneak out as Nightwing.

Which is heaven for the happy couple.

Bruce imposes a mandatory "vacation" for them. No Oracle or Nightwing until the press dies down. He tells the League to leak that they are assisting Batgirl on her off world goodwill mission. Dick and Barbara are to lead normal lives.

Which they enjoy to the fullest on the first day.

They enjoy waking up in each others arms after a full nights rest. They eat a leisurely breakfast before heading to work. After work, they cook dinner together and cuddle on the couch to watch movies.

Then Bruce points out that the reason why Nightwing and Oracle are radio silent is so Dick and Barbara are to be out and seen by Gotham and the press.

Dinners at pretentious restaurants. Shows at the opera. Hobnobbing with the Gotham Elite. The week is filled with mess of social engagements they can barely stand.

They find it more exhausting to be Dick and Barbara than Nightwing and Batgirl or Oracle. Bruce just smirks at them.


	17. Week Seventeen

**Week Seventeen**

 _Your baby is starting to plump up! Sweat glands have also developed, so your little one will have a natural cooling system when he or she is ready to meet the world. You'll likely begin to gain about a pound a week from this point until your baby is born, but the exact number can vary from week to week. And your waistline isn't the only thing expanding: Your uterus is also growing rapidly to accommodate your bundle of joy!_

It is for once, a calm family dinner at Wayne Manor. Perhaps it is the sight of Barbara's growing belly and the reminder that new life is growing that the Batboys are civil to one other. They are so gracious and attune to one another's needs, that Barbara quickly becomes suspicious. When she gets a moment before dinner, she pulls Dick aside and whispers her concerns to him. He shrugs them off, assuring her that his brothers are just happy and excited for the new baby. She narrows her eyes at him, but lets the subject go.

By the time dessert arrives, Barbara is absolutely positive that something is going on. Jason has yet to call any of his brothers a less than complimentary name and Damian's face is in a perpetual grin.

When they retire to the study for coffee and tea, Barbara drags Tim aside.

"What is going on?" she demands.

"Nothing," Tim nervously laughs before he manages to scurry away.

When Barbara enters the room, she icily stares at every single Batboy – including her husband and crosses her arms.

"I demand to know what is going on here," she states defiantly. "And don't say 'nothing', Tim already told me all I need to know."

"Damn it, Replacement!" Jason explodes as he leaps from his chair. "I knew it would be you!"

The once serene room is engulfed in chaos as Jason, Tim, and Damian punch and kick at each other. Dick and Bruce try to mitigate the tension, but to no avail. Alfred can only shake his head as he stands next to Barbara.

When she has enough, Cassandra slips in and easily subdues all of her brothers.

"Tell Barbara now," she says before standing next to Bruce in front of the fireplace.

Barbara raises her eyebrows expectantly. All four boys bow their heads.

"Grayson said that if we were nice to each other, you would let us be the godfathers," Damian mutters.


	18. Week Eighteen

**Week Eighteen**

 _Your baby can hear you! Her ears are developing and she's sensitive to sound, so you may want to serenade, talk to or play music for the little one-and avoid loud, sudden noises if possible, because they may startle him or her. (She'll likely be comforted by the sound of your voice, even though she won't know what it is or understand what you're saying just yet.) Kicking can feel faint or stronger from day to day. You may go a few days without feeling a thing, and then suddenly think a little Olympian gymnast is in your belly. Don't worry! Those flips and flops are totally normal._

The first time she feels the baby kick, Barbara is in the middle of a conference call with Bruce, Tim, Lucius Fox and potential investors from Japan. She waves off the fluttering feeling in her abdomen as heartburn, even though she feels no discomfort, and plows through the rest of the meeting. When her day at Wayne Enterprises is done, she packs up her belongings and walks back to the Clocktower. By the time she makes it to her front door, the movement in her stomach has stopped, the baby lulled to sleep by her trek.

The kicks begin again in earnest when Dick bounds into the room. Barbara nearly drops the plate in her hands by the sheer force of the little one's dancing.

"What's the matter?" asks Dick, concerned as he helps Barbara into a chair.

The baby kicks fervently again at the sound of their daddy's voice. Barbara blinks her eyes as realization dawns on her.

"I think I can feel the baby kick," she murmurs as she places her hand on her bump.

As if on queue, she feels the baby move under her hand. Dick's eyes widen as an infectious grin spreads across his handsome face. She quietly moves his hand under hers on her belly.

"Say something to the baby," she whispers.

Dick leans over and places a soft kiss on the baby bump. "Hello, my baby. This is your daddy," he coos as he places his cheek next to his hand. "I love you." He is rewarded with a small kick as tears begin to form in his eyes.

Never has Richard John Grayson felt so completely content and happy.


End file.
